Our Scent
by SakuraHawke
Summary: "The flower smells of its natural sweetness, his acid, her musk, and just a hint of their shared bloodlust." Warning: undescriptive sex and mild gore. Werewolf!Hungary & Vampire!Romania


_Our Scent_

_A/N: Warning: Very undescriptive sex scene and mild gore.  
_

_Additional: The song 'Howl' by Florence and The Machine was the inspiration for this fic. It is highly suggested you listen to it while reading this story._

* * *

The moon glows an eerie, yellowish tint against the gray clouds that frame it all the way up in it's gallery that is the starry night sky. Blue tinted grass blows along the surface of the earth down where the humans rest. Hopefully they are all home tonight. The full moon can be deadly.

A mud colored wolverine claws its way into the wind. It runs its way through a village and along the the dirt road into the farmlands. It finds an open barn in which it commences the beginning of her rampage for food. It rips open the skin of pigs, all too dumb to realize their death is near. Their squeals and desperate grunts fill the air of the barn. Unnaturally green eyes watch her paws hold down the victims she does not want, but she has learned to take. It is the barn or the village.

She is then chased away by fire and pitchforks to the forest's edge. There they scream at her to leave their realm. She gladly does so; she can smell him ahead. His acidic smell filling her, making her sick and excited all in the same breath. He smells like she does: bloodlust.

She runs through low, widow's webs and weaves through thickly placed pines up the hill. Her lungs burn. She pants for her life. Her eyes are wide and aware of everything, every sound rebounds around her. Midnight was here. She couldn't move fast enough. Her body ached.

She breaks out of the forest when she sees him standing at the peak. He's looking at that moon. She howls as she collapses just short of the top. She growls and turns at awkward angles, trying to ease her own pain. A thin ice block gently runs over her forehead to the back of her neck. It eases her suffering more than any position could. She whines as she settles into her previous form, that of a human.

The ice is taken away from her brunette head and she is left in an uncomprehending heat. She burned everywhere. Her vision blurs as she tries to rise up; her breasts feel heavy on her chest. She feels a slight gratitude for being naked on such a cold autumn's night. The breeze felt wonderful as it blew over her pained back. Feeling somewhat comfortable now, she rests her head in her hands as she looks up to him. His smell is still as familiar and awful as ever.

"You look as beautiful tonight," He sneered down at her from his seat on the top of the hill.

"And you smell like crap," She remarked with just as much pleasantry.

"Do you want to see how far this pit goes?" He asked her kindly, letting his hand drift to a point she couldn't see.

"It's a cliff?" She asked.

"Nothing, but the best for my pet," He replied happily, showing her his devil's tooth that glinted in the moonlight.

"I'm not the dog here," She said stiffly. She became more aware of the dried blood she could feel crinkle every time she spoke and the way it was splattered all along her arms and hands. It had been another rough night.

"I didn't say as much, but I'd beg to differ anyway," He brought his hand back onto the ground to lean against. His pale skin shone in the yellow light, and he twirled his tiny top hat in his hand like a toy. Which it might as well be. He was too formally dressed to be considered normal, but he leaned over on his side none the less. "Has it been a good night of feeding or...are you still hunger?" A mischievous look crosses his face, and she feels like puking.

"That barn was plenty,"

"Ew, that explains everything," He scrunches his nose. She notices how red his eyes are and her blood races. They always disoriented her. Caught in his gaze, she couldn't look away. Heat radiated off her, and the wind wasn't helping anymore.

Suddenly she was flipped down the hill, her head hits the foot and a chill covers her torso. She opens her eyes to see him upon her with her arms pinned to the sides of her head. She should have seen this coming. It was almost routine now.

His fangs dig into her plush lips and more blood drips down her chin. He licks every new drop of blood, but leaves the dried hog blood alone. She could tell that the appearance she set before him was pleasing to his eyes. A young girl with long brunette hair, mildly tanned skin, a well set body, bright green eyes, and blood dried around her mouth and chest. Just how every vampire wanted to see his prey: warm and terrified for their lives. Sadly for him, she was too used to this to even care anymore. Her life held no meaning for her.

Slowly he healed her bones and cooled her burn. Every part of her was shivering under his gloved touch. She wondered briefly if, would his bare hand trace her skin, if she would freeze for eternity. She was not giving much time, though, for the warmth was building up again. She represses a howl from breaking the still of the night sky above her.

A light pink posie flutters across her bare breast in the morning breeze. It's cold still, and she shivers awake. A strange fabric weighs her fatigued body down at the hips, but she doesn't mind. She feels for the strange feather touches on her skin and opens her eyes at the sight of her slender hand holding the delicate flower above her face. She spins the flower by the stem with her fingertips. She lays there in the cold morning, the sun blinding her at times as she rests at the cliff's side. The flower smells of its natural sweetness, his acid, her musk, and just a hint of their shared bloodlust.

* * *

_Our Scent_


End file.
